pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetpunch Apple (Revamped)
Jetpunch Apple is a plant made by . It was made as a special plant that only can be obtained by either beating Deep Paradise Woods for less than 2 weeks, or purchasing for 250 gems when it's more than 2 weeks after unlocking Deep Paradise Woods, and made it's first debut on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, then appears again on Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Overview Jetpunch Apple is a plant based on malus pumila, or simply known as apple, but instead of the tree, it's the apple fruit. Which is a sweet, pomaceous fruit in the rose family. He also has jethands, which is similar to Sci-Fi robots having the ability to have jet hands, which is a normal hand that could be deployed, in a speed of rocket. Gameplay-wise, Jetpunch Apple attacks zombies in a straight line, similar to Peashooter, Laser Bean, and more that shoots in a straight line. And the hand will return to him after it hits the first zombie in the lane. Once a zombie is close, he will deploy one of them, which deals damage, but also handicaps Jetpunch Apple, from with two hands has 0.75s per projectile, to 1.5s per projectile. Statistics-wise, Jetpunch Apple is a fair plant, dealing 1.5 damage per 0.75 seconds, but gets handicapped and become 1.5 damage per 1.5 seconds, which is counts as a degrade, but isn't. He also has 12 seconds of recharge, which is at Mediocre speed. He also costs 150 suns, which is enough. Plant Food Ability Jetpunch Apple's Plant Food Ability allows him to shoot the remaining jet hands at the nearest zombies on whole lawn to the house, and regains his two Jethands back. Appearances In Pinata Party sneak peeks for Deep Paradise Woods part 2, Jetpunch Apple almost never appeared. If he did. He almost never appeared in Deep Paradise Woods' levels either. Which makes his job as a secret plant well done. But, he appears in Hidden Chambers of Deep Paradise Woods, and appears in DLC of other worlds. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Primordial Apple Primordial Apple is a primal reversion of Jetpunch Apple. It is used for a premium plant in Primordial Seas, a world in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. Overview Primordial Apple is based on Jetpunch Apple, but it's the primal reversion of him instead. He can smash his rocky hands to the ground, to create shockwaves in a straight range. The shockwaves does 25 dps of damage. In statistics, he has 500 dps of health, 25 dps of damage, he costs 225 suns and has 7 seconds of recharge. Plant Food Ability When given Plant Food, Primordial Apple will roars out, to stun all zombies charms all dinosaurs in a 3 lane area. Appearances He had the most random appearances of his in-lawn version of the PC screenshots only. Which is shown at v.1.7.1 screenshot of Player's House, along with Moonflower, Escape Root, Grimrose, Dusk Lobber, Jetpunch Apple, Chrysanthemum, Lava Guava, Ice-Shroom and Snow Pea. Inside the data files for Primordial Jetpunch Apple, it seems to talk about Fossil Shard that could be used as a new currency. But in Version v.1.9.0, this seems to have been changed, because Primordial Apple now costs 350 gems in store. Changes Gallery JetpunchAppleRevamp.png|Jetpunch Apple HD. JetpunchAppleCostume.png|Jetpunch Apple HD with costume. PrimordialApple.png|Primordial Jetpunch Apple HD. JPApple.png| 's version of Jetpunch Apple. Newer JetpunchAppleLawn.png|Jetpunch Apple on lawn. PrimordialAppleLawn.png|Primordial Jetpunch Apple on lawn. Newer JetpunchAppleLawn2.png|Jetpunch Apple on premium tile. Newer JetpunchAppleSeed.png|Jetpunch Apple's seed packet. Newer JetpunchAppleSeed2.png|Jetpunch Apple's seed packet (cost). Old JetpunchSeed.png|Jetpunch Apple's Seed Packet JetpunchApple.png|Jetpunch Apple without its seed packet. The original size. JetpunchLawn.png|Jetpunch Apple on the lawn. JetpunchNew.png|Jetpunch Apple on Almanac. Trivia * His newer description references Fruit Punch, the hero version of Jetpunch Apple himself. ** Coincidentally, his first costume is also looked exactly like Fruit Punch. * Jetpunch Apple's costume ability is shared with Coconut Lobber for some reason. * Jetpunch Apple is the first epic quest made by . * Jetpunch Apple is the first ever plant made by , in terms of pages. More Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Punching Plants